The Battle Between the Pranksters
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell are a famous couple on Youtube. What are they famous for? Pranking the hell out of each other. So are you #teamchloe or #teambeca?
1. Goodbye Tickets

Chloe quietly attached the Nikon camera to the back of the picture frame. Making sure she had the fake set of tickets in her hand she called the tiny brunette downstairs. Once the DJ saw the look on her girlfriend's face she knew something was wrong. _Shit._ She had forgotten to lock the front door on her way to work earlier today.

"You could have gotten us robbed!" The redhead exclaimed. While the brunette sheepishly ducked her head, Chloe turned to the camera and smiled. "You've done this so many times and I'm sick of it!" The older woman started walking towards the fireplace when the brunette realized what her girlfriend was about to do.

"CHLOE ELIZABETH BEALE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The petite woman made lunged for the two tickets to David Guetta but she bumped into Chloe sending the tickets into the fire. Beca quickly turned off the fire but it was too late. The tickets to her very first David Guetta concert had just been burnt by the love of her life. Turning around Chloe could see that Beca's face matched her fiery red hair. Through gritted teeth Beca exclaimed," Please tell me this is one of your pranks. Where's the fucking camera. Chloe Beale I'm not playing where the fuck are they!"

"This isn't a prank! I wasn't going to burn them for real but then you hit and me and they just flew out of my hands!"

"CHLOE! Those were V.I.P tickets to THE David Guetta!"

"I'm sorry babe." The redhead mumbled for dramatic effect. "Actually, I'm not. I've told you so many times to lock the front door on your way out but you just don't seem to understand! What if we had gotten robbed?"

"I swear to god this better be a fucking prank. You burned my tickets! What the hell? Where's the camera?"Beca angrily searched through the couch and beneath the coffee table with no luck. Angrily, the brunette pushed past her girlfriend to the fireplace to see if her tickets were actually burnt and sure enough they were. _Dammit i was hoping it would be a nightmare. _She felt Chloe's arm tug her and she angrily spun around only to be met with her beloved David Guetta tickets.

"You bitch! That just literally gave me a heart attack! Where was the camera?" While dying from laughter, Chloe pointed to the picture frame above the fireplace. The brunette shook her head and walked to the fridge for a bottle of water. Chloe took this opportunity to place the camera in between two books on a bookshelf.

"Oh shit." The brunette ran over to the redhead.

"Please tell me you didn't burn the real tickets. PLEASE."

" I'm sorry babe it happened so fast! I didn't mean to!" With that, the brunette stormed off to their room with a laughing Chloe trailing behind. "Babe maybe we can call David Guetta? We'll tell him what happened and maybe he'll give us extra tickets?"

"There's so many things wrong with that idea. First, call David Guetta? We're Barden University students, not Obama. Second, they were V.I.P tickets! Why the hell would he give us tickets?" The brunette rolled over and faceplanted into the fluffy pillows.

"I'm sorry… wait babe look at this!" Beca rolled over and was met with the second set of fake tickets in one of Chloe's hands and the real tickets in the other.

"YOU BITCH. These better be the real tickets. I swear to god if they're not-"Laughing, Chloe said, "Don't worry they are!" She placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek before promptly turning off the Nikon Camera. #teamchloe

**Author's Note: So this is gonna be a collection of oneshots based off the Youtube channel prankvsprank. They're basically a couple who pull pranks on each other and I thought it would be adorable Bechloe style. Review and let me know any ideas you have!**


	2. The Plastic Wrap Trap

She watched as her girlfriend walked into their bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom. Beca waited a minute longer and listened for the sound of the shower running. She made a quick dash to the kitchen, opened the cabinet, and grabbed the small box. She unraveled the plastic wrap and attached it to one side of the door way and then stretched it to the other side. As she continued to wrap more layers she heard the shower turning off. Quickly, she stretched the plastic wrap once more and ran upstairs to retrieve the camera. Once she had it on she quietly crept downstairs.

"Babe! You better hurry up! You only have five minutes 'till you have to leave!" The brunette quietly laughed and positioned herself in front of the door, anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to get dressed.

"I know, quit rushing me! I wouldn't have been so late if you hadn't spent an hour getting ready in the bathroom earlier!" No, the brunette did not usually take hour long showers. She had to make sure that Chloe was rushing to get to work for the prank to be truly awesome. So, she switched her fifteen minute long showers for an hour long bath which drove her girlfriend insane. Beca heard her girlfriend open the closet door and disappear inside.

"Three minutes babe!" The brunette said teasingly.

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT REBECCA MARIE MITCHELL." The petite woman laughed. Finally, Chloe exited the closet in her black Ray Ban sunglasses, a long gray cardigan, a coral dress, and gray flats. She glanced at the clock in her room. _Shit its eight. I'm late. BECAAAA._ She grabbed her leather purse and started to run out the door. She didn't make it very far though. Chloe ran straight into the plastic wrap causing her to fall down along with her sunglasses. "REBECCA MARIE MITCHELL! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I'M GONNA BE SO LATE FOR WORK!" The brunette moved closer to the redhead to film her reaction. It was not pretty. Finally, turning off the camera, Beca offered her hand to Chloe and helped her up. Giving her girlfriend a kiss, she muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too babe." The redhead bent down to pick up her sunglasses but a side of the frames was missing. After a quick search she found it in a pile of plastic wrap.

"BECA MITCHELL YOU ARE BUYING ME NEW SUNGLASSES!" #teambeca


	3. Welcome Home Beca

The redhead rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock on the wooden nightstand next to the bed. _9:30._ Beca was going to be home in three hours. Chloe smiled and got out of bed. After brushing her teeth and showering, the redhead got dressed. Leaving the house in a black and white polka dot dress on with a pink cardigan and leather sandals, Chloe drove to the mall to get the supplies she needed for Beca's Welcome Home prank. At 11:30, the ginger left with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a scandalous low cut tank top, a leather jacket, black heels, new perfume, a female fake head, lacy lingerie, and of course her beloved _Starbucks Caramel Macchiato. _Once she arrived home, she looked at the clock. _Dammit. I only have 30 minutes until she gets back. _Chloe placed the leather boots Beca had gotten her for Christmas last year next to the black heels she had just purchased. She kicked both pairs of shoes to make it look as if they had been taken off in a frenzy. She brought out the perfume and drenched the leather jacket in the ocean breeze scent. After the whole house smelled like the beach house they owned in Palm Springs, Chloe took down Beca's olive green jacket and replaced it with the leather jacket. _12:14. _The redhead ran to her and Beca's room and got out her own shirt, pants, bra, and underwear. She grabbed the tank top and threw it across the room. Next to it she had the lacy black bra. Near the foot of her bed she had her shirt and the dark wash skinny jeans. Right next to the nightstand she sprawled out her bra and underwear, and the black lace underwear she bought along with the lacy black bra at Victoria Secret. _12:25._ The redhead quickly placed the fake head on the pillow and placed a pillow beneath the blankets. She went back out to the hallway and placed the Nikon camera on top of their doorway and prepared for Beca to arrive home.

* * *

The brunette arrived home at 12:35 and found that her girlfriend hadn't woken up. _Musta had a long day._ She stopped dead in her tracks. Why was there a pair of heels near her girlfriend's boots? And why was there a leather jacket in place of her olive green military jacket? "This is so not happening right now." She mumbled to herself. She dropped her luggage and sprinted to her room. The door swung open and there was her girlfriend of 5 years in the same bed with another woman. The DJ smacked the bed and pulled off the covers. She knocked the fake head off the bed and Chloe started dying from laughter.

"What the hell Chlo! You gave me a fucking heart attack!" The redhead stopped laughing to mumble a sorry before starting to laugh. After her laughter settled down she pecked her girlfriend on the cheek and left her girlfriend completely astonished. #teamchloe


End file.
